jessieseriededisneychannelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zuri Ross
thumb|353px|Zuri Zuri Ross ( interpretada por Skai Jackson) fue adoptada al nacer en África. Ella es el miembro más joven de la familia Ross y también de la más insolente. Ella tiene amigos imaginarios y le encanta hacer fiestas de té, sobre todo con Emma. 'Vida' Nació en el 2002 y diractamente fue adoptada por una familia, los Ross. Esta familia ya tenia 2 hijos antés que ella. Emma, la única biólogica y Luke un niño que adoptaron cuando tenia 5 años. Después de ella adoptaron a Ravi, un niño originario de la India.Ella es muy bonita y muy atractiva en el 2016 llego a tener 11 años 'Personalidad' Es una niña muy inocente, graciosa, encantadora, amorosa, imaginativa, pero atrevida que nunca se conoceras y mona que tiene 7 años. Ella ama a sus hermanos, pero también disfruta haciendoles pequeñas travesuras también. Ella es muy creativa y imaganitiva y tiene un tiempo difícil separar los hechos de la ficción, sacado a la luz por su serie de amigos imaginarios y las mascotas. A menudo culpa de las cosas que hace a su hermano Luke. Ella tiene una relación muy unida con su hermana mayor, Emma. Ella tiene una buena relación de hermanos con Ravi. Ella también quiere un pony. Ella siempre se divierte si es con una persona real o una persona imaginaria. 'Historial del personaje' *En New York, New Nanny, Zuri le pide a Jessie que sea su nueva niñera después de que la vieja niñera sale corriendo. A pesar de que Jessie n sus hermanos, trata de huir de Jessie para llamar la atención de sus padres. *En The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie lleva a los niños al parque y Zuri insiste en que hay una chica llamada Genevieve quien la llama un nombre medio. Ella llama a Jessie para manejar el problema, pero cuando se entera de que es una chica imaginaria, Jessie sólo podría tener que ser un poco imaginativo para resolver el problema. Zuri también se ve que es muy atrevida a la señora de Chesterfield, una señora gruñona que vive en el edificio. *En Used K'''al cuando Emma la abandona a ella por su otra amiga. *En '''Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri hace una nueva amiga que no es imaginaria, Nana Banana. *En Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', ella cree que Ravi puede predecir el futuro. *En Star Wars, Zuri revela que le gusta la música country. *En Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?, ella vende limonada en el vestíbulo de su edificio. Jessie la ayuda. Ella también vende galletas muy picantes y Ravi vende vasos de leche para beber. * En to be or not to be me ella intercambia 2 veces cuerpos con Jessie. 'Apariencia' * A pesar de que no lo parece Zuri, es nativa de África. Ella tiene el pelo negro y rizado con la piel oscura y una cara muy linda. Ella es muy divertida estando cerca, pero nunca subestimes el poder de Zuri. Se le puede ver constantemente llevando volantes tutús y tiaras, así como trajes diferentes que van desde saris de la India a los arcos y trajes casuales. 'Relaciones' Jessie: Zessie (Z'/uri y J/'essie) es el emparejamiento de la amistad de Jessie Prescott y Zuri Ross. Zuri y Jessie tienen una de las relaciones más estrechas en la serie. Zuri fue la que encontro a Jessie y le pidio que sea su nueva niñera. Se conocieron en "New York, New Nanny". Luke: Zuri y Luke a veces se juntan y le gastan bromas a Ravi. Emma: A menudo toman el té juntas y tienen una relación muy buena. Ravi: No hay mucha relación entre estos dos pero si que lle gusta divertirse con él y jugar a veces con él y su lagarto. Bertram: Siempre se esta riendo de sus desgracias. 'Curiosidades' *Es afroamericana. *Hizó un puesto de limonada. *Siempre se rie de sus hermanos. *No tiene maldad. *Le encantan todos sus hermanos. *Tener amigos imaginarios *Tener la razón en todo 'Leer más' ' Sr_Kipling.jpg|Sr. Kipling 220px-Luke C.png|Luke Ross 258px-J79.png|Jessie Prescott '